The LED chip emits light as electrons and holes, which are injected into an active layer that is formed of a compound semiconductor, are combined. The LED chip can be packaged and used. When the LED chip in the LED package is operated, heat is generated, and thus, each element is thermally expanded. Accordingly, a thermal stress is exerted on an electrode or a pad in the LED chip. Therefore, there is a need for technology for developing a structure of the LED package for reducing a thermal stress.